


Chin Up, My King

by SunsetRavenns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Prince Kageyama Tobio, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/SunsetRavenns
Summary: A king is nothing without his queen.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Chin Up, My King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work of mine here so please bear with me. This is extremely short and probably lame and full of errors, but please do leave some feedbacks.
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy reading...or not.

"Look up and remember that no matter where we are, we will always be looking at the same sky."

____

Kuroo is two years older than the prince and soon to be king, Kageyama Tobio, who people may not believe, is also his best friend. Though their status are different and they are far from each other, literally and in the ranks of the unfair life that they were unfortunately given, they managed to stay being friends.

How come?

Well, the prince have requested a weekly visit to the town to greet their subjects and honor them with his gracious but still invariably grand presence. That's what they thought it really was, but in all honesty, it was all because he wanted to meet the boy who helped him once before.

____

It was the first time that the prince went to town when he met a boy named Kuroo. He was walking down an obviously unfamiliar street after he ran away the moment his carriage stopped. He wanted to visit the town so much that the fact that he doesn't know anything there escaped his mind, causing him to get lost. What a stupid prince.

Time passed by quickly, the guards are searching for the prince but it was much harder because of the busy day the town was and always have been. The prince on the other hand sat on one of the corner alleys, hugging his legs closer and tighter to him. He's scared. The life inside the castle was no fun for he had no other kids to play with and he wanted to go somewhere else to play, but the moments he spent in the town made him want to crawl back to the castle and just sleep on his incredibly unnecessary enormous bed.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind, a small voice full of curiosity as well as confusion. The prince looked behind him and saw a kid, much similarly to his age, he guessed, with a funny looking raven hair. He blinked a few times before answering, "I am lost," he started and rose from his dirty seat on the ground, "and I am scared." he continued, a tear slipped by his left eye, his hair was already sticking to his forehead because of prickling sweat. His stomach was growling and he was covered in a fair amount of dust and dirt.

"I can help you. Would you like to come by to our house first to clean up and...eat? I can hear your stomach and I cannot help but think it wants to swallow a whole human now." the funny-haired kid, as the prince had decided to call him, said in a half jest voice, trying to lift up the mood of the boy in front of him. But the prince didn't have any energy to laugh or even give the slightest smile.

"Um, let's just go."

____

"My name is Kuroo Tetsurou but you can call me Kuroo. You are?" the funny-haired bo- no, the little boy Kuroo, introduced and asked while looking at the now cleaned up and comfortable boy in front of him. After he dragged him earlier, they went to Kuroo's house, asked his parents to let the kid stay with them and give him food and let him shower. His parents were kind enough to let a stranger kid into their house, well, their son is the type to help people a lot, so it wasn't really the first time he brought someone else to their home.

They gave the boy food and let him shower, lending Kuroo's clothes to him while they washed his own. Now, Kuroo and the stranger kid is in his room, resting.

"Um...my name is Kageyama Tobio." the kid answered with hesitation and Kuroo almost dropped the towel that he was holding. He looked at the ravenette in front of him with wide eyes and parted mouth, not really sure what to say. It took him quite a while to fully process the information that was given to him just now.

"Kageyama Tobio? The prince? The crowned prince Kageyama Tobio? Really? Kageyama Tobio?" Kuroo repeated like a dumb kid. He cannot believe it, not in a million years. The crowned prince is in their house, in his room to be specific, he ate commonfolk food and is now wearing Kuroo's old and ragged clothing. At that moment, Kuroo felt the need to bow down, so he did, surprising the prince, Kageyama, as he did so.

"No, no. Please do not bow." Kageyama said so Kuroo slowly stood straight and looked at him dead straight. An uncomfortable air befell the two, awkwardness filled the four corners of the old yet cleaned up room. The busy chattering outside was clear within the silence that the two were slowly taking in. Seconds and minutes passed, only then Kuroo decided to speak.

"H-how did you get in here?" he asked, so the prince told him about his stupid actions of leaving the carriage alone and running around the unfamiliar busy town. Kuroo only nodded at him and then silence were once again their most evident company. 

"Do you...want to play some games? I-I know a few..." Kuroo asked and he was happy when the prince's eyes sparkled and his lips curled up into a smile. "Y-yes!" Kageyama exclaimed too excitedly. Yes, the two of them forgot to inform Kuroo's parents that the prince is under their humble roof.

The two played a lot of silly games that Kuroo knew very well, until Kuroo's mother called a few minutes later, yelling about the prince went missing in the town so the guards are visiting and looking around each houses to find him. Kageyama stood up hurriedly and ran down, meeting the royal guards who just entered the Kuroo family's house.

Kuroo's parents were confused by what happened next. The guards reporting that they have found the prince and so on and so forth. Questioning the family why was the prince in their household and the prince, as well as Kuroo explaining what happened. The two adults only looked at their son, looking at each other too every few seconds because they were surprised and confused as hell.

"Let's go, your highness, the carriage is waiting for you outside. We must return to the castle immediately and let the king and queen know that you are safe and sound." one of the guards said, the prince wasted no more time and turned to Kuroo's parents and thanked them. He then turned to Kuroo and smiled shyly at him.

"I hope we can be friends someday." he said only to receive a wide smile from the other, "We are already friends, your highness." he said, and soon the prince was gone. It was such a short encounter, people would think it didn't held any significance or any thick connection, but to Kuroo and to Kageyama, it did.

____

The two lived off being friends with the quick glances they'd have while Kageyama was being taken by a carriage everytime he visits the town. He was surprisingly still allowed to go, though with much more security. They lived off being friends with the light touches between them when Kageyama would visit a specific shop to buy something he doesn't necessarily need, and of course the shop was owned by Kuroo's family.

Their acts like that continued until the prince reached the right age to become king. Kuroo had managed to see him being crowned up close and he was so happy for him, but he cannot help but also be saddened by it because it would mean that Kageyama will have more duties more than before and the chances of them meeting for fun would immensely decrease.

He was right. Oh, of course he was. Kageyama have duties now, he needs those things to be done or the kingdom will fall. He doesn't want that, no one wants that. But that still didn't stop their friendship. Time and distance only made them stronger, slowly feeling the intense desire to be with one another.

"Ah, how come it's been two months since I last visited here yet it still feels so familiar?" Kageyama commented as he entered the shop that Kuroo's family owns. It was quite a surprise that he managed to spare some time to visit, after all, the kingdom is preparing for a war.

"You're thinking too much of it, your highness." Kuroo said and smirked before standing behind the counter of their shop of hunting equipments. Kageyama frowned at the rooster head when he heard what he had called him

"There you go again calling me like that. You really do like teasing me that way whenever I visit here after a few months of absence." Kageyama said and approached the counter, leaning towards Kuroo who gave him a playful smile.

"It is with such pleasure to have you here your highness, but I do not think this shop will satisfy your need of teasing. I do only what I am supposed to do and I act accordingly as one of your subjects." Kuroo said which earned him a flick on the nose.

"Hey, rude!" he complained but the other only laughed at him. Ah, the sound of angel singing. Kuroo looked at the laughing king at he cannot help but feel incredibly honored to have him in his life though of course, they had to keep it a secret only letting Kuroo's parents to know.

"How's the preparation for the war, Kageyama?" Kuroo asked while seating behind the counter and looking at Kageyama who's busy eyeing the different equipments that were surrounding the walls of the shop.

The raven haired king gave a proud grin, "Everything's going well. A month from now and everyone will be asked to evacuate to the safety that we have prepared. We've been tracking the movements of our enemy kingdom, and they're surprisingly looking so defeated already." he confidently answered as he lifted a bow, looking at it fir a few seconds and placing it back down to its shelf.

"Hm. How about your marriage?" Kageyama almost tripped on nothing when he heard Kuroo's next question. He straightened himself and looked at the other who's grinning at him, what a jerk.

"By far the most unimportant thing, Kuroo. Bold of you to assume that marriage is a priority of mine when I have you here." he said which made the other blush. Kuroo looked away to hide his face from the king who always liked making him feel butterflies in his stomach and question his sexuality over and over everyday.

"Ridiculous, Kageyama. Marriage is of essence to connect our kingdom to another and provide unity and strength. You should have chosen marrying first before engaging into war." he retorted, still hiding his face with his hands. Kageyama noticed that and walked towards him behind the counter and cupped his face.

"It seems like you have fallen for me, am I right, Kuroo?" he asked in a tone that Kuroo found extremely arousing. He can feel his sexuality bending and dancing around.

"You are wrong, your highness. I am as straight as the path you have taken as a king." he answered and stuck out his tongue to infuriate the king more as he called him by 'that' again. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he threw himself back.

"Not very straight then." he commented and smiled.

The two of them continued talking and teasing each other until the moon started to crawl back to its designated throne in the sky. Kageyama left with a promise to visit next time. The day was a lot more satisfying than the past few days that Kuroo and Kageyama had apart. It was almost perfect for the two.

The only mistake was that they didn't confess their true feelings for each other.

____

The king always held his head high, proud, pride looming his potent, royal vessel. Kuroo wouldn't have it the other way, he would never want Kageyama to bow down to someone else, he would never want to see him with such a pained expression with the touch of his tear escaping his blue, crystal orbs.

"Let no tears to fall, my king." Kuroo weakly uttered as he tried to lift up Kageyama's head which was looking down on him. What pains him, more than his wounds and beaten body, was Kageyama's crying face looking down to meet his gaze, "Ah, the crown will slip." Kuroo almost exclaimed if he still could and tried pushing Kageyama's chin upwards, lifting his head up once again but Kageyama fought back and looked at him with much more sadness and pain than before.

"I can only continue being king if you are to be my queen now, Tetsurou." the gradually getting cold body of Kuroo stiffened at the call of his first name, it was the first time that Kageyama had called him by that ever since they became friends and started feeling more for each other.

"Ah, but I am not queen, nor I am a princess or a dutchess, I am not even female. A lot of things would go wrong." he answered to the king's words, face was filled with sadness, pain and disappointment all at once.

Kageyama pulled Kuroo's body closer to him, looking down even more, making his golden crown to completely slip off his head and falling on the blood tainted ground beside Kuroo. The latter eyed the crown and was about to pick it up but Kageyama pulled him into a kiss which made him stop from what he was trying to do.

Their lips were plainly connected for a few seconds before Kuroo started to kiss Kageyama's lips with more force, the two of them eventually giving in to the long awaited kiss that they had wished for ever since they were young.

Kuroo lightly pushed Kageyama away after a few seconds, their lips parting and both were gasping for air. The former felt like the king was trying to send him off sooner than later with their make-out session, but of course he'd rather do that than die without even kissing the love of his short lived life.

"Please don't go." the king pleaded but Kuroo knew he wouldn't be able to satisfy that request, because it is indeed his time to go. The war ended and it was their victory, no doubt because Kageyama had the whole kingdom prepared.

Kageyama was prepared for everything, but one.

He never thought Kuroo would end up in such a state. There were a lot of subjects of his were killed by this senseless yet inevitable war, but the king cared more to the person he dedicated their victory to.

"Hold on for me, please." Kageyama's tears started falling from his eye and falling into Kuroo's face. He cannot bear the look of his love who tried to save him. He cannot even remember how Kuroo got involved in the war when he was so sure that he was evacuated into safety with his family.

Kuroo held Kageyama's face and weakly smiled at him, "Chin up, my king." was the only thing he said before his hand fell on the bloody ground.

When Kuroo's last breath escaped him, Kageyama bursted into tears. Of course he understood that it was a choice between sacrificing a few men to save the majority than to keep the few men and await the fall of their kingdom, he knew that all too well. And he knows well too that Kuroo's death would not end up in vain, he won't let that happen. But still, he cannot stop the aching of his heart. He cannot stop the tears from his eyes.

He looked at Kuroo's lifeless body. Caressed his cheeks and lightly planted a kiss on his greying lips. He looked at him, eyes still blurry, pain and sadness enveloping his blood and dirt tainted externals;

"A king is nothing without his queen."

**Author's Note:**

> The last part was kind of rushed, I apologize for that. Thank you for reading. Looking forward to posting more of my works here soon.
> 
> Leave a feedback if you can. Thank you again!


End file.
